Smile Again
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV Smile Again '''(Sonreír otra vez) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. '''Intérprete(s): GUMI Power & Hatsune Miku Música y letra: 40mP *Youtube (oficial) *Nicovideo Letra Romaji= Boku wa ima, oozora ni utau yo sukoshi datte sukoshi datte kimi ga warau nara boku wa ima, oozora ni utau yo itsumo soba ni ite kurete arigatou nanigenai kao shite sugoshiteita tte shitteru yo kimi no koe ga itsumo kikoeru yo dareka no kotoba ni kizutsuita yoru wa hoshi no kazu no namida nagashite nemurou Everything has a melody kimagure ni utaidasu ame ga yandara kono heya o tobidashite Everything is gonna be alright taiyou ga terashidasu kaze ga fuitara ryoute wo hirogete boku wa ima, oozora ni utau yo sukoshi datte sukoshi datte kimi ga warau nara sore dake de shiawase ni naru kara mahou mitai na kimi no egao ni arigatou fuande, saki ga mienaku natte nayande, mata ichi-nichi ga owaru omoidoori ni naranai mainichi asu no koto wa wakaru wake nai noni parappa niji wo mezashite parappa sora ni utaeba itsuka todoku hazu sa mata atarashii rizumu ni natte saa, koko kara hajimaru boku wa ima, oozora ni utau yo sukoshi datte sukoshi datte kimi ga warau nara sore dake de shiawase ni naru kara mahou mitai na kimi no egao ni arigatou boku wa ima, oozora ni utau yo kumo ga nagare hoshi ga kobore niji ga kakaru kara boku wa ima, oozora ni utau yo itsumo soba ni ite kure te arigatou Let ‘s sing and smile again itsu made mo itsu made mo kimi ga egao de aru you ni! |-| Español= Ahora mismo canto en los cielos Tu sonríes, aunque sea un poco... Ahora mismo canto en los cielos Gracias por estar junto a mi siempre Poniendo una indiferente cara como el tiempo pasaba Entiendo, tu voz siempre se puede oír La noche después de haber sido herido por las palabras de alguien, Las Lágrimas de incontables estrellas se extienden y se van a dormir Todo tiene una melodía, comenzando a cantar por un capricho Cuando la lluvia cesa, salta fuera de esta sala Todo va a estar bien, el sol comienza a brillar cuando el viento sople, extiende tus brazos Ahora mismo canto en los cielos Si tu sonríes, aunque sea un poco... Porque solo es suficiente para hacerme feliz, Gracias por esa sonrisa Mágica Preocupados, se vuelven incapaces de ver lo que hay delante de ellos Problemas, otro día vuelve a terminar. Todos los días no son como quieres, y no habrá forma de saber que vendrá Parappa, el objetivo de ese arco iris. Parappa, si cantas en el cielo estoy segura de que podrás alcanzarlo, y otra vez convertiste en un nuevo ritmo Ven empieza por aquí Ahora mismo canto en los cielos Si tu sonríes, aunque sea un poco Porque solo es suficiente para hacerme feliz Gracias por esa sonrisa Mágica Ahora mismo canto en los cielos como las nubes fluyen, las estrellas se pueden ver, y el arco iris se extiende por el cielo ahora mismo canto en los cielos Gracias por estar junto a mi siempre Vamos a cantar y sonreír ¡Así que puedes sonreír por siempre jamás! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku